User talk:Rectified
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Molotov page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Anno1404 (Talk) 22:05, September 1, 2010 Hm, this will be interesting indeed, hm... Welcome to the Dead Rising Wikia! Came here because of Case 0 I guess? Well, it's mostly me and Anno here that are constantly editing and adding, except for the weekdays, I'm pretty scarce then. So when I saw you on the edit list, I decided to say hello! We were gonna advertise the wikia later on, but if you discovered it before then, I encourage you to jump in! So welcome, hello, shalom, aloha, all sortsa stuff! And hope you have a good time! Mafia Mettaur 22:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you! Yes, I came because of Case 0; I have played the game a lot, not to mention I have all the acheivements, and thought I could share some knowledge! I'm looking forward to DR 2 and sharing even more knowledge with you fine fellows here~! Rectified 02:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::a warm welcome! just jump right in and be bold. Anno1404 03:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way, Both the ladies hat and the white cowboy hat are in Uncle Bill's Department Store. Or did i read the question wrong? :3 Rectified 03:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::no you read the question right, thanks a million! See my screenshot below also. Anno1404 05:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fortune city Yep, thats it, that is the entire world of dead rising 2 Anno1404 03:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well... I suppose if you consider the running speed and amount of zombies in a square meter, it's reasonable. :D I think it will still be amazing! Rectified 04:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : me too :) Anno1404 04:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: light sword RE: Although the necessary items can be obtained in Case 0, the weapon cannot be crafted at a workbench. unfortunately their are no gems in case 0. Comments go in the body of the page. the notes are for the footnotes. That is a common edit. Mafia did the same thing. Maybe I should change it to footnotes instead of just notes. Thanks for your edits! As you can see, the webpage looks quite different right now! I am working on it... Anno1404 04:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually Anno, Gems can be obtained in Case 0. As a side quest for Gemini, you can choose to search near the roadblock for the gems which are lying near a broken sedan. There are 20 in count and can be used as a weapon. Orrr, maybe it's a bug? Perhaps they are only available in the 360 version?? I wouldn't know. But they can be obtained, but not crafted, i tried it myself numerous times. Rectified 04:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes i think what is currently in the notes belongs in a seperate "reference" catagory, since that's what it is, right? Just suggestions. :3 Rectified 04:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::oh yeah, I know what you are talking about gemini's gems right? Okay, sorry, I will add this back in the main body. good catch. Anno1404 04:50, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::If you notice on Dead Rising 2 Weapons#Combo weapons I mention that we don't know what the official title of this weapon is yet....Anno1404 04:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's fine, It is easy to miss. And sorry, I have just heard it be called the Light Sword a lot. :P Sorry bout that. Rectified 04:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Why in the word are you apologizing. That is the name a lot of people use. I just thought I would share some trivia with you. :::::I am glad you are here. Our community is young, and we need dedicated editors like you, who have a love for the game. I mean you already showed me something I didn't realize about the game, regarding gems. It was a real DUH moment in a good way. :::::RE: "Oh no! So much for a joke. :( " what do you mean? The duct tape mention is great, I would like to restore the way the combo weapons are on each line, as it is easier to find and edit this way. Anno1404 05:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I accidently mussed up the whole template setup! I'm still new at this editing thing, so I didnt realise a small comment could threaten the very fabric of a page! :o But yes, I enjoy helping, as long as I can keep from messing things up like i did. :p Rectified 05:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :If you are on the default rich text editing, it will really screw up the page at times. :http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences >> editing >> unclick Enable Rich Text Editing >> click save :You can always revert back if you don't like the raw version. Just a suggestion. Anno1404 05:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey do you notice the site looks different? Anno1404 05:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Wow, yes a lot different. Thanks for the advice! --Rectified 05:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm still not sure how to right my wrong... i don't know what it looked like before... Rectified 05:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :don't worry one bit, everything here is editable. Just keep editing, if you make a mistake you can always go to history, then edit the last "good" edit. then click save. please be bold. you wont mess anything up. Anno1404 05:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I restored the page, but added your duct tape comment. Anno1404 05:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks! I'll try better in the future! Rectified 21:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) does this site look like this to you? Black along the top, etc? I am trying to change the appearance, make it darker. Anno1404 05:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : No, not yet. --Rectified 23:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Usually, another way is used to talk. Most of the time, when someone leaves a message on your talk page, you respond on their talkpage, because then they get a message saying someone left htem a message. It's a tad more convenient than regularly checking other peoples talkpages. Hoope I'm not bein' impolite or nuthin,Mafia Mettaur 15:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Mafia, to put it another way, unlike wikipedia, wikia editors don't check their watchlist, so if you want people to read your message, you respond on their talk page instead, or at least alert them on their talk page their has been a response. Anno1404 17:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I just create template:talkback, used on wikipedia. If you like to keep your message together on one page, simply post: :: ::on a person's talk page. ::it creates: :: ::Hope this helps, happy editing! I am creating some cool maps right now: :: ::I am making one where all of the bike parts are also. ::Anno1404 17:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Interesting Thanks for the tip about the sniper rifle! Anno1404 23:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :hmm i didn't know this either: Saw_Blade_(Dead_Rising_2) about the ricochet effect. :What are you trying to rectify? :) Anno1404 23:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC)